


Broken

by Xedra



Series: Drarry Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Prompt Challenge, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Very short, very sad Drabble.





	Broken

Harry practically flew through the dark and dreary corridors of Azkaban toward Draco’s cell.

He ducked the spells from the guards chasing him and flung curses over his shoulder to slow them down.

The force of his magic blasted and Vanished the iron cell door.

The Dementor hovering inside made him freeze in horror; its tattered robes were now white.

Harry stumbled inside and fell beside the cot to gather Draco’s limp body in his arms. 

Draco’s blank, soulless stare tore a hoarse cry of grief from Harry’s throat.

Utterly broken, he welcomed the Dementor’s cold touch when it came.

**Author's Note:**

> My submission to the Prompt Challenge:  
> "Write a short love story that ends badly"
> 
> Well, there you go.  
> Now I must go watch many, many video of kittens and puppies and laughing babies...


End file.
